Mandy Leon
| birth_place =Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Delirious Ring Of Honor Wrestling Dojo | debut = April 18, 2014 | retired = }} Mandy Leon (March 3, 1992) is an American professional wrestler trained by Ring Of Honor Wrestling and ROH DOJO's Head trainer Delirious. Mandy Leon often works for independent promotions including Ring Of Honor. Mandy also has worked as a model, actress, and dancer. Mandy Leon was born in Brooklyn, New York. Leon spent the majority of her life growing up in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Ever since Mandy was a little girl, she had a vision of performing in front of a huge crowd...dreaming big...having a HUGE desire to be successful. Mandy Leon made a promise to herself to never give up on making her dreams come true and to this day, she continues to work hard and give 110% in everything she does. Mandy's devoted, committed, and in love with Professional Wrestling. Mandy is an ROH Dojo Graduate and still continues to train at the ROH Dojo to be the best athlete possible. When Leon is not training at ROH Dojo, she is in her local gym full force doing Sports Performance and Physical training to be in the best shape possible. She also attends as many Wreslting shows as she can. It is important to Mandy to not only gain experience in the ring, but out of the ring as well...from networking and talking to Veterans backstage, to setting up the ring before a show or tearing it down after. "My biggest accomplishment in life is that depsite everything I have been through, I have NEVER used any of it as an excuse for failure. FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! I have always stayed focused and worked hard for what I wanted, without allowing anything or anyone to hold me back or dim my shine. From my bookings, shows, events, photos, videos, features, social media, advertising, building an awesome fan base, traveling, etc...I have done everything independently, on my own. As a result, I have built an amazing brand for myself that not only keeps my fans and viewers interested, but also inspires them to follow their dreams despite any struggles they may be facing. I am a strong believer that true beauty is rare. In order to be the full package, it is important to be beautiful inside and out. There is nothing more beautiful than a strong woman who is confident, loyal, determined, independent, honest, respectful, and has a strong drive to succeed." -Mandy Some of Mandy's Talents/Hobbies Include: Wrestling, Photography, Videography, Graphic Design, Singing, Dancing, Volunteering, Acting, Working Out, Baking, Doing & Hair, Going To Wrestling Shows, Sewing, Designing Clothes and Gear, Belly Dancing, Cheerleading, Gymnastics, Rock Climbing, Jiu Jitsu, Self Defense, Bedazzling Everything, Ring Crew, Interviews, Making Cupcakes, Going To Car Shows, Makig People Smile, Boxing, UFC, and so much more! Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''Astral Projection'' (Pumphandle half nelson driver) – 2017-present **''Backcracker'' (Double knee backbreaker) **''Havana Dreams'' (Standing Muta lock) **Koji clutch **''Leonsault'' (Moonsault) *'Signature moves' **Double chickenwing twisted to jumping inverted double underhook facebuster **Headbutt **Headscissors takedown **Rope hung Boston crab **Split slap **Turnbuckle handstand transitioned into a frankensteiner **Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into a bulldog *'Nicknames' **'"Exotic Goddess"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Sick Like Me"' by In This Moment Championships and accomplishments *'Keystone Pro Wrestling' **KPW Vixen Championship (2 times) *'Vicious Outcast Wrestling' **VOW Vixens Championship (1 time) *'The Ultimate Wrestling Experience' **UWE Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Channel Category:1992 births Category:2014 debuts Category:Actresses Category:Dancers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Models Category:New York wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Living people Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ultimate Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni